Life aganst death
by jaffa kree
Summary: Logan is torn between his past and his present. Part of Life series. Respect to JK Rowling and Jeconais. From which I took many ideas. Sorry. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Hakuna Matata you guys." Said Logan Potter. "Every thing is gunna be fine." No one looked convinced. "This is going to knock those gits on their asses. One more time."

"That is what you said five times ago." Complained Neville Longbottom.

"Shut it Neville." Said Fred Weasley.

With that they started the song and dance over with several mistakes. That is when Logan had an idea.

"Ok everyone gather 'round." He waved his wand at everyone's feet. "What I just did was give you a spell that will make you dance like professionals. Now try it again."

This time they did it smoothly. When they finished the routine they cheered. Everyone that is except Hermionie Granger. She just glared at Logan while the rest congratulated each other.

"I can sense your anger towards me Granger." Logan said sitting next to her. "Don't worry. I didn't really do anything." He then turned into his animagus form and run out after his friends.

As an animagus he was a lion. His mane was large and full. Unmated and free of tangles. Like in his natural form and his human he was intimidating. His mere presence demands respect. Power seemed to radiate off of him. He was a Jedi so he tried to tone it down. But his elven genes gave him beauty. His gargoyle traits gave him strength. Even if he didn't exercise. Which he did in a strict daily regime.

He always was humble about it or tried to change the subject when someone complimented his beauty. He never liked when people gave him to many compliments. He'll take them as they come but got annoyed if people tried to give him credit and not his companions.

Everyone knew he had a complex history. But no one, not even he knew all of it. His memory had been altered. He retained skills but had no idea how or where he learned them. The majority he remembered. But from time to time a person would show up to Hogwarts to remind him of something that he had done. So many had asked him about his adventures so he wrote an autobiography.

As Hermionie left the Room of Requirement she saw her friends Logan, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermionie's boyfriend Ron in the animagus forms. Each were the same as their patronuses. Luna Lovegood was a hare, Ron a Jack Russell terrier, Logan of course a lion and Neville was a cheetah. The only two whose animagus forms were not their patronuses were Harry and Ginny. They were a set of wolves. Hermionie gave in and transformed into her otter form. The seven of them ran through the school. Going past Fred and George. Fred and George join in as their squirrel and raccoon forms.

They ran and wrestled with each other. Logan's wife Susan jumped in when they burst into the Great Hall. Her form was a lioness.

"Take this tom foolery outside." Ordered Professor McGonagall with a smile.

They started racing out the doors. Followed closely by other students who was taught to be animaguses. They broke out onto the grounds. Jumping, tackling, chasing, pining. They played like they were children. For a short time they were nothing more than a bunch of kids playing.

As animguses they had less fear of the Forbidden Forest. They came close to it before realizing where they were.

Soon they all lay down in the cool grass by the Lake. Some turned back to their human forms while others remained as animals. The troubles of the routines for the up coming talent show were forgotten. All the houses were mixed together. Rivalries left behind thanks to Harry.

There was no thought of the war with Voldemort. Nor of homework or of any other drama that went with being a kid in dark times. Logan being the oldest at several centuries knew it was good for them to be able to enjoy themselves.

Everyone found their respective boyfriends or girlfriends and watched the sun set over the Lake. Each couple was talking quietly talking among themselves or just cuddled.

When the time came no one wanted to leave to his or her dormitories. Slowly the crowd thinned and soon there was only three couples left. Ron held Hermionie while Logan had his head on Susan's lap. Harry and Ginny were laying down holding each other's hands.

"I'm tired." Said Susan.

"Alright babe." Logan responded sitting up. He put his arms around her and orbed away to his office. They never stayed in the Gryffendor dormitories unless there were good reasons for doing so.

"I think we'll go too." Said Ron as he and Hermionie stood and walked away.

Ginny and Harry remained where they were. Harry was afraid to let it end. The last two months were the best of his life. Ginny had changed his mood. Since the first time she kissed him on the Quidditch pitch he had totally shifted gears. He took the offensive against Voldemort instead of waiting for the next attack.

He hit the Death Eater income through the butterbeer trade. He tricked Voldey into a trap and dealt a mighty blow to his troop count. He got an extensive spy network in the Inner Circle. He got the support of the goblins and formed a great army to fight the Death Eaters.

His work was far from done but now he can slow down as he thought about the next step in his plan. Now he can focus on Ginny. He needed to find out how to arm his end of the army. Logan had weapons but couldn't get enough for all of the people that were join their ranks.

For right now though he was goanna focus on the young witch next to him. She had dirt from playing earlier, on her cheek. She looked beautiful. There was nothing else Harry wanted to do. He just wanted to lay next to her and gaze into her eyes.

From the balcony of his office, Logan could see his younger brother and his future sister-in-law. Susan put her hand around his chest from behind.

"What are you looking at my love?" She asked her husband.

"Can you feel their love?" Said Logan. "I know exactly what they are going through. Well not exactly." Susan stared at him. "What I mean is when I was young I was forced into a world of violence. I didn't know love until I was over one hundred years old. They found it young."

He walked with his love over to their bed. It was just a mat on the floor so they could curl up against Logan's dragon Bron. The room was made larger by the house-elves of Hogwarts just for this reason. They lay down with Logan laying along Bron's stomach. Toluse lay at their feet. Armageddon stood out on the balcony.

The next morning Logan started his morning patrols. That is when he sensed one of his charges call him. He orbed to his charge. It was a dark ally in New York City. He had most likely been in this ally before. His time with the New York gargoyle clan, Spider-Man had taken him in all the dark, creepy allies of the city.

His charge, Mandy, was in the ally with a large wound in her side. A Lazarus demon stood over her.

"Your too late whitelighter." Shouted the demon.

"Go to hell." Logan responded coolly.

Logan used his Elder whitelighter powers to vanquish the demon. He then summoned a jar. Then he put the ashes in the jar with the Force. He quickly went to healing Mandy. She sat up after he finished.

"Logan!! You heard me." She said as she hugged him.

** "**Of course. I got to take of this Lazarus before he comes back. I need to burry his remains. Be on guard at all times. I don't know who would get this kind of demon out of its graveyard but they probably wont stop here. Now I am going to take you to some good friends of mine."

Held out his hand. When she took his hand he orbed her to the Manor of the Charmed Ones. Wyatt Mathew Halliwell was in the living room with some toys. The eight year old jumped up when he saw Logan.

"Uncle Logan." He ran up to the man who was might as well be his uncle.

"Hello Wyatt." Said Logan. "Where is Chris?" Wyatt shrugged. "Well what about your parents and aunties and uncles?"

"They're with the Elders."

"Chris." Called Logan. "This is your Uncle Logan speaking. Get you hybrid butt here right now before I tell your mom that your leaving the house without her permission."

That was all the boy needed. He orbed in.

"Did your mother know you left?" Said Logan with his sternest parent voice.

"No. I'm sorry Unca Logan." Said Chris.

"Corner. Now." Logan demanded. Chris lowered his head as he turned to go to the corner. "Leo and/or Paige get down here."

Leo orbed down with Piper.

"What's going on Logan?" asked Piper. "Why is Chris in the corner?

"He wasn't here when I orbed in and he said he left without your permission. So I sent him to the corner. This is Mandy. She is one of my charges. A Lazarus demon came after her. I need you to protect her while I burry the demon and go to classes."

Logan orbed out before anyone could argue. He first went to a cemetery near the Manor. He sent the jar down into the nearest grave. Then he went back to Hogwarts. With his Dragon Rider powers he contacted Harry. _Harry. I have to be away for a while._

It was a minute before there was a response. _All right. What are you doing?_

_One of my charges was attacked. It was a demon that was unleashed by another. _Then Logan pushed his mind toward Bron. _I am going to the Halliwell Manor. Mandy was attacked. I don't know how long I will be away. I need you to protect Harry. Have Ron take notes for me. We'll knock out two birds with one stone. Ron might get interested in a subject and we can save an innocent._

_ Ok Logan._

Again he orbed into the Manor. He pushed his senses around the familiar house. Everything was in place. He sensed his friends in the guest living room. So that is where he went.

"Alright." He said as he sat down on the couch opposite of Mandy. "What were you doing in that all Mandy?"

"I was tracking that demon. He attacked me at my house and I beat him back. He ran, I pursued." She paused. "There was a second demon. He said something about knowing my greatest fear."

"Barbus." Said everyone else except the boys.

"What?" Asked Mandy.

"The demon of fear." Answered Pheobe. "I thought we vanquished him."

"You know he never stays down." Said Logan.

"I'll start the potion." Said Piper. She stood and went up stairs to get the Warner Book of Shadows.

"Are my wards still up?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Paige told him. "And your weapons are still in the basement."

"I will strengthen the wards. Mandy and I will stay here if it is ok with you girls."

"Of course it is alright." Paige responded. "You are always welcome here. You too Mandy."

"Tomorrow I will send some troops here. Three maybe four. Six tops."

The rest of the day was spent joking and laughing. They always were distracted by the wizarding war. Logan had been the Charmed Ones whitelighter for fourteen years. He felt like they were his sisters, Leo a brother and the boys his nephews. They were his family.

He watched as Mandy's head start to droop with weariness. Leo led her to the extra bedroom. Logan told the sisters all about Quidditch. They loved the idea of a game done all on broomsticks. Chris fell asleep in his lap.

"Do you mind if I put him to bed Piper?" Asked Logan. "It has been so long since I got to do anything like that."

"You think you can remember how to do it?" Piper teased.

Logan stuck his tongue out at her. He carried the sleeping lad up to the bedroom. He tucked the boy in nice and tight.

He rejoined the others. They talked into the night as they did when Logan lived with them. Soon Phoebe left with Coop and Paige orbed to her home and awaiting husband and kids.

"I am still unuse to the fact that they don't live here anymore." Said Logan. "I am so out of it."

Piper laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Your room is the way you left." She stopped at the foot of the stairs with Leo a few ahead of her. "And it is always open to you if you ever want to come home."

"Thanks Piper." Logan replied. "I would like to come and stay a while some time." Smiling he watched them go up the stairs. _Well I had better go check in at school._ Thought Logan.

He orbed outside Dumbledore's office first.

"DVD" He said to the statue. It jumped to one side as it always did. He decided to check in with Bron while he climbed the stairs. Not that it took a long time to climb the stairs but it cut time down.

He reached out with his mind. _Bron._

_ Yes little one._

_ I am going to stay at the Manor if that is ok with you._

_ Do as you need to. Snape is not happy with you._

_ Snape never has been happy with me. He is a lot cooler now that Harry has removed his Dark Mark._

He knocked on the Headmaster's office door.

"Enter." He heard Dumbledore say.

"Professor." Logan said coming to stand in front of the large desk. Scars from Harry's tantrum were visible.

"Albus, please." Said the old man. He looked older but he was two meliania younger than his student. "You are on my staff after all."

"As you wish Professor. I mean Albus."

"Is there something you needed Logan?"

"Yes. I have to stay at the home of the Charmed Ones tonight. I have a charge that is possibly a target of demonic forces. And seeing as I made this obligation before I started school here it comes at a higher priority. Not that my education and work here isn't important."

"I understand completely Logan. Will you be attending classes tomorrow?"

"Yes sir." Answered the hybrid. "I am going to leave some troops on site so I can come back without leaving my charge unprotected. I was going to put some there simply to protect the Charmed Ones. Big V could try to use them to get to me."

"Very well." When Logan didn't move Dumbledore asked. "Something else?"

"I was just thinking we need to put in some anti-demon and some anti-darklighter wards up to protect the school further. They only problem is that I will not be able to get here as quickly."

"I am sure you well get through even though our enemies cant."

"Yes sir. I have to go now sir. I got to take care of a couple things before I go back. Good-bye Albus."

"Good-bye Logan."

Logan turned on his heels and left the office. He felt a second conciseness touch his own. It was his daemon Toluse. He opened up for him.

_I don't think I will be jealous that you contact Bron before me this time._

_ I am sorry Toluse. I have I have got to get done in a small amount of time. There are forces at work that are trying to destroy everything we have been fighting to build for so long._

_ Excuses, excuses. Susan is waiting for in the office. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermionie are with her._

_ Very well._


	2. Chapter 2

"I am so tired of Draco." Complained Ron Weasly. "I hate him more now than when he was an ass."

"He just wants to make up for his past." Said Logan Potter. "I for one dont blame him. But he is annoying."

The three Potters, Harry, Logan and his wife Susan, Ron and Ginny Weasly and Hermione Granger sat in the Griffyndor Common Room. Logan and Susan sat on the floor reading The Daily Prophet. Harry and Ginny were snuggled together in one of the armchairs. Hermione was sitting on the couch with Ron's head in her lap.

"Logan why do you read that rubbish?" Said Ron attempting to snatch it out of the hands of the jedi. But Logan was to fast for him. Logan was on his feet in an instant with Ron right behind him.

""Cause I wanna." Said Logan. Ron lunged at him trying to get the paper away from him. Logan just orbed to the other side of the room. "Haha you're slow."

Then the whitelighter sensed his charge Mandy calling him. He shot an apologetic look at everyone before he orbed to the Halliwell Manner.

"Whats now?" said Logan in an annoyed voice.

He stopped when he saw the state of the furniture. He instinctivly threw his senes around trying to find a demon or sign of the Charmed Ones and Mandy. He found them all in the attic. Of course. He also sensed the demon Barbus.

Logan summoned his weapons and armor. He quickly put his armor on and tied his sword to his hip. He put each of his weapons in their proper place. He picked up his speer and started the acent to the attic. Luckily Barbus hadnt detected him yet.

When he reached the attic door he cracked it open slightly. He leaned his spear against the wall next to him. He pulled the 8MM pistol from its holster. Normal guns and ammo wouldnt have an affect on demons but Logan had made all his weapons with magic. Each weapon he made by hand while pouring magic into them. He also put some of his own energy into them to make them his own.

As qeuitly as he could he cocked it. Then he put the barrel through the cracked door. He saw the potion the Charmed Ones had made. He summoned it. He pulled the trigger. He burst the rest of the way into the room. He threw the potion as hard as he could at the demon's feet. He grabed his spear. He stood ready for a malea fight.

"I will have my revenge." Shouted Barbus as he went up in the usual vanquishing fire.

First Logan healed Leo. Then moved to Paige as Leo healed Piper. They he healed Mandy as Leo was healing Pheobe.

"Where are the boys?" Asked Logan, who had childeren of his own.

"We sent them to magic school when Barbus attacked." Said Piper.

"Alright." Logan said. "If you all dont mind I have to get back to Hogwarts. Oh and Billie just walked in. Piper I need some of the basic vanqushing potions. If you don't mind."

"Of course I dont mind hun." Said Piper. "How many do you need?"

"As many as you can in the next week. Hi Billie." Billie came threw the door at that moment.

"Hi Logan. Hey I just whomped some demon...." She turned to look at Logan. "Logan!!!!" Exclaimed the blonde throwing her arms around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

LIFE AGANST DEATH 3

"What are you doing here?" Said Billie as she let him go.

"Missed you too." Logan responded sarcasticly. "Mandy is my charge."

"Oh." The blonde said looking at her feet.

"I was also asking the sisters for help on something."

"With what?" Billie asked him.

Logan went into a long explanation of the last few years. Telling everything from his first meeting with Harry and the Dursleys all the way up to when he answered Mandy's call. When all was said and done they stared at him.

"Well that is, um, something." Said Paige.

"What do you need us to do honey?" Asked Pheobe.

"I need you to fight." Logan told them flatly. "I need you in the fray by my side. Having you there will give me the advantage aganst demons. Not to mention the moral benifits of having the Charmed Ones on our side. I know you dont like fighting but this is to important for you to ignore. I am begging you to join me and my brother. You know I wouldnt ask this of you if I didnt have to. I need all the allies I can get. The more the better. And the more powerful the better. And who is more powerful than the Haliwells?"

"You had us when you asked for help." Said Piper. "You dont have to beg."

"You got me too." Said Billie.

"Me too." Said Wyatt, orbing in with Chris.

"Me too, me too." Said Chris.

"Thank you boys." Logan told them. "I have the perfect job for you two. You can make sure everyone eats enough."

The two young boys looked more exicited than Bron with a wildebeast.

"Anything else?" Asked Leo.

Logan took a deep breath. "Leo, I need you to try to convince the Elders to join. If they wont then go after the whitelighters." Before anything else could be said Leo orbed away.

"I'll get to work on the potions." Piper told him grabbing the Book and heading down stairs.

"Coop!" Called Phoebe. A couple seconds later Coop flashed in.

"Whats up?" He asked.

"Do you think he can help?" Asked Phoebe.

"Maybe with clearing the field of dead and wounded." Logan told them. "Then bringing healed back. And messages."

"Alright." Leo said orbing back. "It didnt take much to convince them to help."

"OK." Logan went on. "I am going to need Henry's help too, Paige. If that is ok."

"He has been itching to get into the battles since I told him about it." Paige told him. "What can I do?"

"Aside from completing the Power of Three and doing what Coop is then there is only one thing. I need your charges to help."

"I dont understand why the Elders were so easy to get." Said Pheobe. "They never helped this easily or closely."

"They realize that if I, or we, fail then the Dark Tosser and Death Munchers would come after them. They could also feel bad how they treated us in the past. The former is more likely than the later. I need you all to brush up on fighting. Piper." He called. A couple minutes later she came into the room.

"What?" She asked.

"We are going to Hogwarts. I have a meeting that I must attend and you all will do well to attend as well. Paige go get Henry. We will leave when you get back." She orbed away.

While they waited Logan opened an Mmail. He smiled.

"What is that?" Leo asked him.

"An Mmail. It is our equivilent to an Email. My brother just sent us a Portkey."

"Whats a Portkey?" This question coming from Pheobe.

"It will take us to Hogwarts." Logan told them.

Paige orbed in with Henry. "Logan!!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Henry." They hugged. "Ok." He said as they seperated. The sheet that had been floating next to his hand became solid. "Everyone take hold. And hold on tight." Everyone took a tight grip. They were pulled to Hogwarts. The Great Hall to be precise.

"Logan." Said Dumbledore. "You bring many more people and we not be able to feed everyone. Or have enough space."

"Dont worry sir." Logan said. "These are the Charmed Ones." He looked around. Everyone had grave faces. "What did I miss?"

"Voldemort is on the march." Said Jack O'Neill. "He is heading here."

"Well?!?!" Said Logan. "What are you waitning for? Battle positions!! Harry, take the Charmed Ones to the armory. Get them geared up. Jack I need snippers in the higher towers and halls. Profesor McGonagall. Are the suits of armor ready for battle?"

"Yes." She responded.

"Then get them out onto the grounds. Everyone else. You know what to do." With that he went to his office. He gathered his Marauder Map. He checked it. There was hussle _and_ bussle all through the castle. So far no Death Munchers. He orbed to his piont out on the grounds. There he stood with his friends and troops.

The day grew old. The sun went down. Fires were built for warmth. Logan started to go from group to group, checking to make sure everyone was alright. It was late in the night when the elves and he heard the war drums in the distance.

"This is Jack. Come in Logan." Cackled the radio above Logan's breast.

"Go ahead Jack." Logan said.

"We got movement to the west."

"Can you tell hown many?" Logan asked.

"That is a negitive." Logan heard him sigh. "We should alteast see what his terms are."

"I know his terms. 'Surrender. Give up all the mudbloods or die.' And he knows my terms. 'Go to hell, Snakeface.'"

"Well you might wanna get up here." Jacke said. Logan orbed up to the tower Jack was at.

He looked out the window. There were four trolls. Plus he saw three giants. But what terrified him was that there was there was two dragons flying around above the enemy troops.

"Eragon get on Saphira." Logan bellowed.


End file.
